It is known to put natural or artificial hairs together in tufts, and to connect these tufts to the natural hairs of a person by means of a thermoplastic glue. The secure but nevertheless unremarkable attachment of such a device for hair addition, however, is only possible by trained personnel at a high expenditure of time.
Further, it is known to undertake a hair extension in that additional hairs and natural hairs of a person are jointly guided through a clamping ring and fixed with regard to each other by compressing the clamping ring. This kind of hair addition also requires trained personnel and a high expenditure of time for a secure and unremarkable attachment.
Further, devices for hair addition comprising a band-shaped support from which the individual hairs of the hair addition are extending in a transverse direction and which is to be connected to the natural hairs of a person by means of a sewing or knotting step are known. Their connection to the natural hair of a person may also only be made in a secure and unremarkable way by trained personnel at a high expenditure of time.
Another device for hair addition comprising a band-shaped support from which the individual hairs of the hair addition are extending in a transverse direction is known from DE 20 2005 010 845 U. This device is attached to the natural hairs of a person in that two sections of a band-shaped support occupied with hairs are adhered to each other with their adhesive surfaces with a strand of the natural hair of the person being arranged in between. Thus the two sections of the support are fixed with regard to each other and to the natural hairs. Particularly, the natural hairs are hermetically enclosed between the adhesive surfaces here, what ensures a permanent fixation of the two sections of the support to the strand. At the same time, this known device for hair addition is very unremarkable in its attached state, as it displays hairs on both sides even in the area of the support. The hairs are here attached to the support in parallel to each other, and they are arranged under a matt but translucent cover. In this known device for hair addition, the support itself essentially consists of a double-sided adhesive tape which forms the adhesive surface on its one side, whereas the hairs are attached to the adhesive tape on the other side. The attachment of this known device for hair addition is much easier than in case of the previously presented devices for hair addition, but, as a rule, it nevertheless requires the employment of trained personnel.
The employment of trained personnel which is not only associated with cost but also requires that the person interested in a hair addition visits such trained personnel for a longer period of time is avoided by using little clip combs with hair band sections attached thereto. The little clip combs, however, protrude considerably and do particularly not allow the person to lie on the respective parts of the head without the little clip combs being displeasingly pressed into the scalp.
Thus, there still is a need for a device for hair addition which does not require trained personnel for a secure and unremarkable attachment and which may even be attached by the person who desires the hair addition itself.